


Counting to Fifteen

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, At the same time, Coming Out, DEAD AND YELLING, Drabble and a Half, Gay Male Character, I also really love the colour of that song ??, It's like pale blue and AAAAAAA, LISTEN TO IT, Like, Little hints of green too, M/M, MY DESTROYED SOUL IS YELLING 'I LOVE TROYE', Pure, Questioning, Sexuality, featuring: questions i asked myself when i realized i was gay, heaven; for the curious, i love it, im dead, im in love, inspired by a troye sivan song, its so good, light blue, like i said before, lying about sexuality, mentions of God - Freeform, seriously, the fic is the same colour as the song, this fic is pure and blue af, with hints of green too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Scorpius thinks about his sexualityInspired by Heaven by Troye Sivan





	

Scorpius curled up in the pale blue chair and turned up the music.

 

He was 15 years old, and revisiting questions he'd first asked himself at age 13 but was too scared to think about.

 

But he was tired of lying and hiding who he loved.

 

He was tired of pretending. Tired of trying to change a part of himself.

 

_Will I end up alone?_

_Will my dad still love me?_

_Will he kick me out?_

_Am I unnatural?_

_Am I wrong?_

_Can I go to heaven?_

_Am I a sinner?_

_Will God, if he's real, still love me?_

_Will I ever get a boyfriend?_

_Is this a phase?_

_Am I just looking for attention?_

_What's it like to kiss a boy?_

 

He couldn't deny this anymore.

 

He liked boys.

 

And he refused to keep pretending.


End file.
